warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tempest Sons
The Tempest Sons are a Loyalist Adeptus Astartes chapter of the 10th Founding. A successor chapter of the Imperial Fists, they are experts in the art of siege warfare. Circumstances in and around their home system of Ishkar have also given them extensive knowledge in the practice of surgical raiding, often for the purpose of securing artefacts. Their hoarding of recovered artefacts and technology has oft caused the Inquisition to regard them with suspicion. Located in the Scarus Sector of the Segmentum Obscurus, near the Eye of Terror, the Tempest Sons are a bulwark against the hordes of Orks and Chaos that plague the region.__TOC__ Origin The Tempest Sons were formed during the 10th Founding, roughly 500.M35, in response to a growing number of Ork and Chaos incursions in the Scarus Sector. The exact date and nature of the founding is lost due to the ransacking of Prima Concordia's Librarium during the Siege of Ishkar and the incomplete records of the Adeptus Administratum, though it can be assumed that like their brothers founded during the Nova Terra Interregnum the High Lords of Terra deemed that the Scarus Sector needed its defenses bolstered during that era of conflict. Chapter History In progress Chapter Culture The Tempest Sons are the descendents of Rogal Dorn, and share many of he and his chapter's traits and beliefs. A Tempest Son is, above all else, completely dedicated to the God Emperor of Mankind and sworn to engage and defeat his enemies, where ever they may lie. With that comes the Imperial Fists's and their successors' devotion to absolute efficiency, punishing any failure or inadequacy, however slight, as well as their proficiency for siege warfare, both offensive and defensive. The chapter hosts several unique beliefs and practices. Perhaps the most impactful is their general distrust of Librarians and psykers in general, due to the loss of Chapter Master Cato Lychanum in the Siege of Ishkar. An already slim amount of Librarians was slimmed even further, which persisted for the next two millenia. The Librarium now contains only 4 Brothers, Chief Librarian Gaius Erasmus included, all of whom are Codiciers. Another unique practice is their disuse of dreadnoughts. Problems with their Sus-an Membrane, preventing long term suspension, as well as a general culture that prefers giving fallen Brothers the Emperor's Rest means that only the truly valiant and wise will continue to serve beyond death. A notable example of this rule is Venerable Tybor, a renowned Chaplain Dreadnought interred following his death. He serves as a veritable fountain of knowledge and insight, and his mind and will remain resolute despite his lack of long term rest. Chapter Geneseed The geneseed of the Tempest Sons is maintained meticulously and remains almost completely mutation free. However, they have lost the use of their Belcher's Gland and the Sus-an Membrane, much like their forebearers. A shared trait of their genome is an often suicidial steadfastness in battle, remaining firm long after others would have retreated; while this has rewarded the chapter with innumerable pyrrhic victories, they have been paid for in a tidal wave of heroes blood, both sung and unsung. Though not as extreme as their progenitor, Tempest Sons often see the smallest faults or inadequacies in themselves, and punish themselves accordingly. Due to this, other Chapters not descended from Dorn may find them overzealous. Chapter Equipment The Tempest Sons are a ranged combat Chapter, and their wargear and organisation reflects this. The Chapter has few Assault Marines, Vanguard Veterans and melee Terminators, preferring to field ranged units such as Devastator Marines, Sternguard Veterans and ranged Terminators. This makes becoming an Assault Marine, Vanguard Veteran or melee Terminator all the more difficult, however, as positions are limited, meaning that those that choose to wield a blade or power weapon are extremely proficient at the task. The Tempest Sons field a fixed 6 squads of Centurions, four Devastator and two Assault, as heavy assault and firepower platforms. To pilot one of these machines is an honor almost unmatched in the Chapter, and those that do are highly respected among their peers. As a consequence to their frequent retrieval of artefacts, much of veteran 1st Company is well equipped with ancient patterns of bolters, chainswords and power weapons; suits of armor dating back to the Horus Heresy, and even on occasion additional suits of Terminator armor. Chapter Doctrine Above all else, the Tempest Sons know the value of striking hard and striking fast. They forego the slow and steady methods of their progenitors, preferring instead to assault with overwhelming force at a moment's notice, often against a few carefully selected locations. Against fortifications, this is accomplished with the use of drop pods, Thunderhawks and rapid Rhino or Land Raider deployments supported by Devastator Marines, Centurion Assault and Devastator Squads, Whirlwind squads and even on occasion the chapter's dreadnoughts. Strike Squads, if available, are deployed to exploit weaknesses in an enemy fortification or formation, doing so with deadly efficiency. Most, if not all battles and incursions are planned meticulously by the Force Commander and his subordinates in the vein of their Primarch. Where a Tempest Sons deployment exists, there too they bring wave upon wave of bolter fire, heavy artillery fire and extreme amounts of ordnance. Few enemies of the Emperor can withstand the full power of a Tempest Sons barrage without crumbling. Despite their love of rapid warfare, Tempest Sons deliberately abstain from using many Assault Marines. Among the great minds of the chapter, the value of melee warfare does not measure up to the holy bolter and extreme, overwhelming firepower in the majority of situations a Battle Brother will encounter. This is perhaps understandable, considering two Chapter Masters have fallen in melee-focused skirmishes, along with half of the 7th Company and countless others in the last two millenia alone. The devastation at the hands of Ork invaders during the Siege of Ishkar struck an enormous blow to the chapter's space assets, but they learned a valuable lesson. To succeed, they must translate their ground doctrines to space; that is to say, the value of striking quickly and efficiently is not diminished in the slightest in the deep black. As a consequence of this, small and fast ships such as Gladius escorts became increasingly common, allowing a Tempest Sons fleet to strike decisive blows quickly. The use of strike cruisers has almost entirely been delegated to the deployment and support of the chapter as they land planetside, with few if any conflicts in space post-015.M39 involving them to any meaningful degree. Recruitment The Tempest Sons recruit primarily from Ishkar IV, as well as Ishkar III and its moon of Santani. On rare occasion, the chapter has recruited from various other planets, mostly out of necessity. Most, if not all recruits from these various other worlds represent the pinnacle of loyalty, dedication and steadfastness, and are prime examples of what it means to be a Space Marine. The Chapter's recruitment method is most typically survival of the fittest; that is, a batch of young Aspirants will be dropped on the shores of the island of Concordia and told to reach the great gates of the Fortress-Monastery. Those that manage to brave the extremely harsh landscape, rapidly changing weather, extreme altitude gradient and unforgiving wildlife are allowed to begin a series of tasks designed to root out the unfit, both in mind and body. Organisation The Tempest Sons are a Codex Astartes compliant Chapter with 10 Companies of 100 Marines, lead by a Captain, with various command staff. Due to their Chapter's specialty in siege and incursion warfare, they have an unusual amount of Devastator Marines, ranged Terminators and Centurion Devastators. Forge Master Agamemnon maintains a large arsenal of Whirlwinds to rain down the Emperor's wrath on all who dare oppose him, and many of the Chapter's Dreadnoughts are fit in Hellfire pattern, to level enemy fortifications and troops from afar. They are, however, unique in the fact that each of the first four Companies contains a Strike Squad, made up of Terminators or Veterans. The purpose of these are twofold - to quickly and efficiently acquire artefacts or resources from a myriad of locations, and to rapidly deploy elite teams to weak points in an enemy's defenses. Companies 1st Company - "Fists of Ishkar" *Captain Sebastian Tyran *Apothecary Hestus *Standard Bearer Carter *Company Champion Aximand *21 Terminators *Strike Squad Caracal - Chaplain Tarik Skarbrand, 6 Terminators, 12 Veterans *54 Veterans *1 Contemptor Pattern Venerable Dreadnought *1 Venerable Dreadnought *1 Ironclad Dreadnought *6 Land Raiders *14 Whirlwinds '''2nd Company - "Bulwark of Kaligan" *Captain Gerard Axalion *Chaplain Parthaan *Apothecary Dominik *Standard Bearer Prytanius *Strike Squad Cynabal - Company Champion Ishmael Melnikov, 5 Tactical Marines, 6 Devastator Marines *52 Tactical Marines *19 Devastator Marines *10 Assault Marines *1 Ironclad Dreadnought *2 Hellfire Dreadnoughts *4 Rhinos *10 Whirlwinds '''3rd Company - "Guardians Unbroken" *Captain Heptarios Dren *Chaplain Kolgrimnr *Apothecary Faustus *Standard Bearer Ishtar *Company Champion Durand *Strike Squad Cormorant - 17 Strike Veterans, 3 Devastator Marines *48 Tactical Marines *17 Devastator Marines *10 Assault Marines *2 Hellfire Dreadnoughts *4 Rhinos *8 Whirlwinds '''4th Company - "Wardens of the Keep" *Captain Adrian Malthus *Chaplain Amondr *Apothecary Kastax *Standard Bearer Veximas *Strike Squad Cerberus - Company Champion Jakov, 14 Tactical Marines, 5 Devastator Marines *46 Tactical Marines *20 Devastator Marines *10 Assault Marines *4 Rhinos *8 Whirlwinds '''5th Company - "Oathkeepers" *Captain Kurt Garviel *Chaplain Markon *Apothecary Enoch *Standard Bearer Omniel *Company Champion Sepheran *60 Tactical Marines *25 Devastator Marines *10 Assault Marines *4 Rhinos *8 Whirlwinds '''6th Company - "Adamantium Forged" *Captain Rel Tetranius *Chaplain Arcatus *Apothecary Theonr *Standard Bearer Lucien *Company Champion Nomedes *60 Tactical Marines *25 Devastator Marines *10 Assault Marines *4 Rhinos *8 Whirlwinds 7th Company - "Damned Seventh" *Captain Octavius Albrecht *Apothecary Iadiel *Standard Bearer Torroth *24 Tactical Marines *6 Devastator Marines 8th Company - "Winged Sentinels" *Captain Victor Dayne *Chaplain Taigal *Apothecary Matias *Standard Bearer Iratius *Company Champion Ekkadon *95 Assault Marines *4 Whirlwinds 9th Company - "Dorn's Revenge" *Captain Gustav Reinhardt *Chaplain Sachiel *Apothecary Garreon *Standard Bearer Argel *Company Champion Cyrano *50 Tactical Marines *27 Assault Marines *Centurion Assault Squad Black *Centurion Assault Squad Green *Centurion Devastator Squad Red *Centurion Devastator Squad Gold *Centurion Devastator Squad Grey *Centurion Devastator Squad Crimson 10th Company - "Eyes of Ishkar" *Captain Augustus Tyr *Chaplain Raden *Apothecary Gabriel *Standard Bearer Tagor *Company Champion Corbullo *95 Scouts *4 Rhinos An unusual nuance in the Tempest Sons is a lack of Dreadnoughts. Over the millenia the Sons have come to disagree with the practice of putting warriors in dreadnoughts, preferring to allow them the Emperor's Rest. Additionally, the continued failure of their Sus-an Membrane has meant extended suspension of members of the Chapter is nigh impossible, forcing several Dreadnoughts to remain awake throughout the centuries despite the efforts of the Apothecaries and Techmarines. Only the most valiant and strong-willed Battle Brothers are interred in the iron sarcophagus due to these issues. Chapter Homeworld The homeworld of the Tempest Sons is the temperate Ishkar IV, the fourth planet in the binary star system of Ishkar. Two other inhabitable planets, Ishkar III and a moon of Ishkar III, Santani, exist in the system, along with the fiery Ishkar I, the barren desert planet Ishkar II and the gas giant Ishkar V. Additionally, the enormous space station in orbit of Santani, the Adamantium Gale, exists as the second home of the 6th Company, for which it is named. Ishkar IV The temperate world of Ishkar IV exists as the home and primary recruiting planet of the Tempest Sons, as well as the home of its mighty Fortress-Monastery, Prima Concordia. Roughly one and a half times the size of Holy Terra, Ishkar IV is dominated by vast blue seas. Three continents, Anagaea, Naivadia and Anacron, exist far north of the equator, on the equator and a ways south of the equator, respectively. The island of Concordia, located midway between Anagaea and the north pole, hosts the Tempest Sons' Fortress-Monastery of Prima Concordia. A ring of jagged dormant and active volcanos, the island can only be described as "rugged". Strong winds and brutal weather have pounded the interior of the island for millenia, making for a fairly inhospitable location. Despite this, the terrain is quite picturesque, a deceiving image to many young Aspirants. Ruled directly by the chapter, it is no surprise that the master of the Tempest Sons is also given the title "Lord of Ishkar". The rule is a benevolent if uninterested one. Besides general edicts, the people of the planet rule themselves competently and without much strife. Ishkar III Ishkar III is a Forge World and a recruiting world of the Tempest Sons. Much, if not all of the equipment supplied to the chapter comes directly from Ishkar III. The orbital bays here serve as the secondary shipyards of the chapter, in addition to their worth as a lynchpin in the chapter's supply chain. Santani Santani, a Hive moon of Ishkar III, serves as the secondary recruiting world of the Tempest Sons. The ancient station of Adamantium Gale stands as a silent sentinel above the planet, and has protected it for countless centuries against the enemies of mankind. Adamantium Gale A massive fortification in orbit of Santani, the Adamantium Gale serves as the watchman of the system, the second home of the 6th Company and the primary shipyards of the Tempest Sons. Her construction predates the founding of the Tempest Sons by some time, the exact date lost to the void. She has survived countless incursions and has personally broken the advance of many war fleets. Despite her age, the station remains in flawless working order, a fact the Techmarines of the Chapter are grateful for, as thousands of years of research has gleaned little knowledge into her inner workings. Prima Concordia Prima Concordia, High Gothic for "Concord Dawn", is the formidable Fortress-Monastery of the Tempest Sons. Built directly into the side of the largest central volcano on Concordia, simply reaching it without aid of air transport is nigh impossible. Many of the great rooms, particularly the Great Hall and Librarius, are carved directly from the long dormant lava chambers of the mountain. Protected on all sides by towering craigs of volcanos and mountains and the tell-tale shimmer of void shields, the few routes towards the Fortress-Monastery are protected by enormous walls of Adamantium and ceramite, studded with uncountable batteries of macro-cannons, heavy bolters and missile batteries and silos. An overwhelming amount of defensive emplacements and batteries trail up and in the mountain, covering the citadel from assault in all directions. Chapter Fleet The Tempest Sons maintain a somewhat small fleet of capable Strike Cruisers and escorts. During the Siege of Ishkar, the well-equipped fleet was devastated by Ork invaders and has not fully recovered, even some two thousand years later. Today, the fleet exists solely for the deployment and support of the chapter on a planet rather than combat in space above it. Frigates *Modified Strike Cruiser Astral Serpent - ''Famed Strike Cruiser of the Tempest Sons' 1st Company. Currently the oldest ship in service with the chapter, following the Siege of Ishkar it received a myriad of upgrades, including improved void shields, a larger engine section and expanded troop bays. Serves as the ''de facto home-away-from-home for the chapter when on campaign or crusade. *Strike Cruiser Eternal Retribution - ''2nd Company's Strike Cruiser. Optimized for planetary invasion. *Strike Cruiser ''Wasp Lord - Venerable Strike Cruiser of the Tempest Sons 3rd Company. Perhaps the most consistently deployed vessel in the Tempest Sons fleet, due in part to the activities of Strike Squad Cormorant. *Strike Cruiser Wandering Sky - ''4th Company's Strike Cruiser. Optimized for planetary bombardment. *Various unnamed Strike Cruisers Escorts * Gladius escort ''Ethereal Sword - Gladius escort in the Adamantium Gale ''Defensive Fleet. Famed for its role during the Siege of Ishkar, in which it delayed Ork forces long enough for Tempest Sons reinforcements as well as Battlegroup Scarus to arrive. Heavily damaged but repaired some time afterwards. *Various unnamed Gladius escorts Chapter Relics *'Dusk and Dawn - A pair of master crafted Lightning Claws created some time just prior to the Horus Heresy. Intricately carved into the digits of each finger are the names of every Chapter Master to have lead the Tempest Sons. Additionally, built into each claw is a wrist mounted Storm Bolter, the barrel of which is crafted in the image of the Imperial eagle. Gifted to the Chapter at its founding by the Imperial Fists, it was later lost during the Siege of Ishkar following Chapter Master Cato Lychanum's death at the hands of an Ork Warboss. It was recovered some time later in a raid against Ork forces during the Kaligan Campaign. Currently wielded by Chapter Master Garrick Kean. *'Reliquary - '''A suit of Tartaros pattern tactical dreadnought armor recovered from the space hulk ''Pestilence Reborn ''in 714.M41. Currently worn by Chapter Master Garrick Kean. *'Typhoon - 'An ancient relic blade recovered from a fallen Chaos Champion during the 11th Black Crusade. The spine is engraved intricately in ancient Terran script, detailing the early battles of the Great Crusade. Currently wielded by Captain Sebastian Tyran of the 1st Company. *'Terracide - A suit of artificer Indomitus pattern tactical dreadnought armor recovered from the space hulk Restless Contagion in 871.M41. Currently worn by Captain Sebastian Tyran of the 1st Company. Notable Tempest Sons *'Garrick Kean (Chapter Master) - '''Garrick Kean is the current Chapter Master of the Tempest Sons. Having served for well over 400 years, he has held his position for nearly 300 of those, leading the chapter against countless foes in countless battles. Previously the Captain of the 1st Company, he took over following the disastrous assault on the space hulk ''Pestilence Reborn in 714.M41 due to the death of Chapter Master Drel Antioch at the hands of a Hive Tyrant. *'Cato Lychanum (Chapter Master, deceased) - '''A well-liked Chapter Master of the Tempest Sons who led them during the Siege of Ishkar in 015.M39. Killed in the defense of Prima Concordia's vast Librarium. Wholly half of the 7th Company and 1st Company's storied Chaplain, Tybor Koros, perished in retrieving his body. The last Tempest Sons Chapter Master to possess Dusk and Dawn until 589.M41, when they were recovered by Drel Antioch in the twilight weeks of the Kaligan Campaign. *'Drel Antioch (Chapter Master, deceased) - The predecessor of Garrick Kean and the longest serving Chapter Master in Tempest Sons history, with over 700 years of service. Lead the Tempest Sons in their successful campaign in the Kaligan system to remove the Ork presence there, and would later reclaim the Dusk and Dawn from the grasp of an Ork Warboss. Died in a Tyranid ambush aboard the space hulk Pestilence Reborn, falling to a fearsome Hive Tyrant in a valiant rearguard action to allow the rest of his 1st Company to escape. His death prompted his successor to formally introduce the Strike Squads in the hopes that such a grievous loss would never befall the Tempest Sons again. *'Gaius Erasmus (Chief Librarian) - '''Chief Librarian of the Tempest Sons, Gaius Erasmus is a stern and unyielding man of Herculean stature. The trials required to become a Librarian, especially within the chapter, discard all but the absolute strongest in soul and the most loyal in mind. Gaius Erasmus is exemplar of this code, commanding awe-filled respect from his Battle Brothers despite being a psyker. He disdains most combat use of his powers, preferring instead to catalog and maintain the vast Fortress-Monastery's Librarium. Some consider this an impossible task, for the desecration of the Librarium at the hands of Orks during the Siege of Ishkar destroyed, disordered and hid much of the knowledge stored within. He and his Librarians attend to the task diligently, however, and show no signs of wavering commitment nor want to stop. *'Kel Agamemnon (Forge Master) - 'The oldest Tempest Sons not interred in a Dreadnought, Kel Agamemnon has served loyally for well over 550 standard years. He obsessively maintains the arsenals and armories of the chapter, rarely leaving Prima Concordia. A hulking and enigmatic figure, his body is almost entirely made up of bionic implants and replacements. To those he speaks to, of which there are few, his voice sounds like the groaning and creaking of the machines he looks after. *'Sebastian Tyran (1st Company Captain) - 'Perhaps the most widely known Tempest Son outside of Garrick Kean himself, Sebastian Tyran is a mountain of a man even amongst his peers. Wielding the massive relic blade Typhoon along with a Power Fist + Integrated Storm Bolter, the 1st Company Captain has brought the end to uncountable enemies of the Emperor. While Heptarios Dren of the 3rd Company is the Tempest Sons' renowned strategist, Tyran is the master tactician, preferring to lead every assault from the front and command his men there. Second only to the Chapter Master himself in martial skill and achievements, his presence on the battlefield inspires other Sons to fight with a newfound zeal. *'Tybor Koros (Venerable Dreadnought) - Once the 1st Company Chaplain, Venerable Tybor is now one of the oldest and wisest Battle Brothers interred in a Dreadnought chassis amongst the Tempest Sons. His life stretches back some two and a half millenia, well before the 10th Black Crusade. A widely respected Space Marine in the Chapter during his life, his status now as a Dreadnought reaches into the realm of mythology. His deeds are synonymous with extreme acts of loyalty, courage and unwavering devotion to the God Emperor of Mankind. Awakened only in the most dire of hours, Venerable Tybor acts as a shining beacon of hope on the battlefield, inspiring his Battle Brothers to extraordinary feats of martial skill and strength. *'Heptarios Dren (3rd Company Captain) - '''Captain of the famed 3rd Company, otherwise known as the "Warriors Unbroken", a position he has filled for some 300 years. Renowned for his devotion to the Emperor and his genius in the coordination, orchestration and use of the Strike Squads, which he advocated for to the current Chapter Master Garrick Kean. While a powerful warrior in his own right, he is much more of a strategic leader than the born champions of the Tempest Sons, such as Sebastian Tyran or Garrick Kean. *'Octavius Albrecht (7th Company Captain) - '''Captain of the 7th Company, known in the Chapter as the "Damned Seventh". Following the death of Chapter Master Cato Lychanum in 015.M39 during the Siege of Ishkar, the 7th Company had gained the nickname "Damned Seventh" from their late arrival due to warp perils and the loss of half of the company to retrieve the fallen Chapter Master. This nickname would only be reinforced some two millenia later, in 973.M41, when nearly the entire Company was obliterated during the pacification of a Chaos incursion on Stahnis II. More than twenty years later, the 7th Company still bears the signs of their wounds at the hands of the Ruinous Powers. Notes *The Tempest Sons are the protagonists of a personal ongoing game of Chapter Master, a fun little Space Marines strategy game from /tg/. As such, the Chapter History tab will be short until the game proceeds and is subject to change until the game concludes. I apologise for any inconvenience. Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:10th Founding